1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel powder composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel powder composition having improved anti-microbial, cooling and skin soothing properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miliria Rubra, commonly known as "prickly heat", is a skin condition that results from an obstruction of the sweat gland ducts. More specifically, keratin plugs are formed due to the maceration of the stratum corneum accompanied by the distension of the sweat gland ducts. Prickly heat may be identified by the development of an intensely itchy rash on the skin that is composed of small vesicles, and may also be accompanied by a secondary bacterial infection. Babies often develop prickly heat, in particular during periods of warmer weather.
Several known methods exist for treating prickly heat and the symptoms thereof. One such method is the application of a powder mixture consisting of talc with one or more antibacterial agents such as boric acid, salicylic acid, and chlorphenesin. Disadvantageously, such treatments are inappropriate for use on babies' skin because the antibacterial agents tend to irritate the skin and because of the concern over the toxicity effects that may be associated with the use of such antibacterial agents.
It would be desirable to develop a powder composition that was effective in treating the symptoms of prickly heat, but that was also safe for use on babies' skin.